The Razor's Edge
by The Bloodredsandman
Summary: AU. The Titans aren't the only ones who can dish out justice, there's a new guy in Jump City and unfortunately for the criminal underworld he doesn't play by the same rules as the Titans. Rated M for themes, language and content.
1. Enter The Vigilante Pt 1: The Vigilante

**A/n: A New Fic while Shadow of Evil is on the Back Burner, Done In a Sin City style, Means Language and slightly mature situations, but no sex well not in this chapter, I'd break the rules if i did.Anywhoo, Italics are the Characters Thoughts and normals action and what happening just so you know, Now stop reading this bit of Drivel and Read the story. Go on.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Titans nor any DC character that appears, I do however own all characters in the first chapter.

**

* * *

**

**The Razor's Edge**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Vigilante**

_Jump City. It's a nice enough place 'cept at night when the true villains walk out and begin their work. The giant T dominates the skyline but its occupants worry too much about the super-villains rather then the true menace that eats away at society like a cancer._

Lightning streaks across the sky illuminating the figure on the roof, he stands one foot on the ledge watching the large mansion before him his eyes cold and watchful.

_This is one of those cancers, Nicky Holmes son of our beloved senator Dwight Holmes. Twenty-four years old and already neck deep in shit. Shit of his own making. He's a paedophile if I ever saw one. Of course there's no proof, never is with someone as powerful as him. _

A delivery van makes its way to the house and stops at the gate. Guards walk up to check the driver's identity. As soon as he's cleared he's waved through. The van enters the estate before disappearing into the shadow towards the back of the house.

_Several children have gone missing in a short period of time, bodies haven't been recovered. I did some searching found out from a 'friend ' about Young Holmes' habits, I ain't got no proof though and a man don't deserve to die if he's done nothing wrong so I wait here watching waiting for the s.o.b to make a mistake but he's good, keeps everything clean. If he does have anything to do with these kidnaps then he's not directly involved. His hired thugs do the work he gains the spoils._

The figure on the roof lifts his head suddenly, his head cocks slightly to the side, his body tenses.

_I hear it the scream of a child. The bastard fucked up, this'll cost him, I swear._

His body seems to undergo a change, lightning again lit up the sky revealing the figure in his full glory he was an almost insect green, brown. And fully armoured like an insect, two claws stuck from the his knuckles and three from the feet, the left shoulder pad had three spikes at the intersections of the armour that went at ninety degree angles so they covered it armoured head. The head had a face plate that covered his mouth, yellow eyes glowed from the black depths, the helmets spiked from the sides at regular intervals which added to the look, the most fear some thing however were the two huge forearm blades, that were obsidian black.

It backs up and takes a leap off the building landing on top of the gate houses roof. It uses the forearm blades to open it like a sardine can. The guards can't even scream, as the blades puncture their chests ripping through bone like it was butter. The assailant twists the blades they manage to start to scream when he yanks his arms up, blood sprays the walls leaving giant streaks. He moves from the guard house and makes his way to the house and its basement.

_The basement the sick fuck's there I can smell the stink of fear, the fear of a child. It's disgusting and not natural. A small growl escapes my throat. I hear another noise patrol guards. I move into cover behind a bush. He walks oblivious to my presence. He stops and listens to sounds of a child crying out in fear. My blood boils, I move closer my blade goes straight through his chest and sticks obnoxiously from the front. He doesn't feel it, he only knows it happened cause he's staring at it. I twist the blade he feels it he can't scream as I remove his head. It drops in front of me and stares blinking for a few seconds before it goes brain dead. I drop his body blood spraying out like a fountain from his arteries._

The figure again begins to move; he's silent like death itself, he stays hidden in the shadows and makes his way to where the van is parked. The driver and several guards are smoking and joking, it doesn't last long.

Something flies out of the shadows they crossed in mid air and then embedded in two of the guards heads they fall to ground, as quick as a cat pounces on it's prey the remaining guards drew their Glock pistols, One of the guards dropped to a crouch by one of the two dead guards, his eyes searching the shadows his gun raised he stretched out his arm and pulled the weapon from the dead guards forehead, he glanced at the weapon before returning his view to the shadows for a few more seconds.

He was sure the other guards had his back covered and took the chance to have a proper look at the weapon. It was strange a four-pointed star like a shruiken that was a green brown colour and seemed to be made from a bone substance.

A flash of lightning illuminates the shadow revealing to the guards the attacker, it's yellow eyes fixed on their position. The power to the lights suddenly cut out and the guards were left in darkness.

The storm had moved straight overhead and rain began to pour down, like that of a monsoon. Lightning flashed and one of the guards screamed as the creature that they had seen was stood straight in front of him, the blade on it's arm cut through his body and both sides fell to the floor and it went black again. The guards left in complete darkness fired where they had seen the creature.

Lighting again lit up the sky the creature stood behind one of the guards and it brought the forearm blades down in an X-shape separating the guards into four pieces, again it went black and the guards fired into the darkness.

The creature didn't wait for lightning to light up the sky this time, the night time storm air filled with the sound of screaming as one by one the guards were killed. When lightning struck again there was one guard left and he stared into the face of his death.

The lights that had allowed the guards to see before turned back on, all though this time less bright as the back-up generator kicked in. The surviving guard fired the remaining bullets point blank into the things chest. There was a pinging sound to indicate that the bullets had at least hit the thing, but it didn't register any impact, the guard stared fearfully in the things face, His eyes looked at the blades on it's arms as the shot upward into what ever part of it's body housed them. It drew back it's fist and smashed it into the guard's face, the skull collapsed into itself leaving a mangled bag of skin containing the broken parts of a skull and it's mashed up brain.

_Damn to noisy I'll have alerted him something I didn't want to happen my hand's covered in the guards face which I shake off and make my way to the truck. The driver's cowering in the back fear in his eyes. Stupid Bastard has no right to live with what he's done. I break his neck quick before turning to the basement entrance. I rip it open and head down._

_My heart jumps fearing I'm too late, but it looks like the fire fight interrupted him, the girl's safe, tied up and still clothed, tears streaming down her face. She's gagged and Nicky's no where to be seen, some one moves behind me. Nicky tried to blindside me he receives a punch to the gut for his trouble. He falls over a stack of boxes and I put my foot against his neck. He stares at me wild-eyed hatred, I don't care I look over at the girl._

_It's funny I want to set her free but I don't trust her to stay down her and not rush off upstairs. I grab Nicky and lift him up. I push him through an open door at the back of the basement. It's sound proofed with a bed this is where the bastard fulfils his sick fantasies. There's a furnace at the side and It's on, There are chains hanging on the wall and I lock Nicky up, He's cursing and telling me he has powerful Lawyers stupid dick doesn't know you don't need lawyers in hell. I stick my arms in the furnace; my armour doesn't take long to heat up. I pull them up and they're glowing white._

_The Hatreds gone from Nicky face replaced with fear. I grab his arm, My Hand causing him to scream in pain as I leave him with first degree burns. It's the least of his worries as I bring my blade through his arm half way down the humerus. I hold it there cauterising the wound, killing off nerve endings. If he survives they won't be able replace it with out taking his arm off. His lower arm drops the floor with a dull thud. The smell of burning flesh permeates the air but I move back to the furnace and repeat my grisly work on his other arm then legs. He's into much shock to speak, doesn't matter his screams are good enough conversation fillers._

_I move to the furnace one last time. His eyes open wide, the only thing he can think of that's left to lose his head; I leave them in longer this time to hammer the message home. I pull them out and move back to him he's shaking his head moaning something I don't listen. I hold the blade of my arm right next to his crotch, he realises now I won't kill him, blood loss or shock can do that but I won't. I grab his head with my other hand, leaving his face horribly burnt he screams in agony, even more so when I remove his genitals and cauterise the area._

_I step back almost admiring my handy work, letting my hands cool down. He's a broken man tears stream down his face, I could kill him but that would be letting him have mercy which he doesn't deserve. My blade shoot back up into their housings and I turn and leave he begins to shout for me to come back I ignore him and walk to the girl. Tears are streaming down her face; she fights against the bonds trying to get away from me. I sympathise with her I do, I'm a killer I don't shirk from it I've accepted it's what I do._

He moves to the sobbing child the left forearm blade snapping into place. He brings it down through the rope holding the child, she stumbles forward tripping over her feet, a small gasp exits her throat as the floor comes up to meet her and stops mere centimetres from her face.

She winces a little at the grip on her shoulder; she's raised and placed on her feet. The thing that saved raises a finger to where lips would be, encouraging her to be quiet. She opens her mouth to scream instead and an armoured hand is clapped around her mouth.

He growls at her with an intensity that until then she only thought her father could muster. She instantly quietens as the creature urges her to follow him back the way that it had come.

She followed hesitantly; lightning flashed across the sky and the back-up generator cut out saving her from seeing the bodies of the dead guards. She held out her hand and felt a cold embrace as the creature took it and led her through the estate to the bright lights of Jump City. They stopped at the gates avoiding the guard house and the creature lifted her up into its arms before bending its legs and launching them both over the gate and onto the street.

She stared at him as he lowered her, to the ground, the rain had plastered her hair to her face, despite her apprehension towards him she ran forward and hugged him before turning and running towards the main street.

He watched her for a few seconds if in this state he had lips he'd be smiling but he couldn't and the approaching sounds of police cars caused him to make himself scarce. He ran towards the side of a building and without stopping climbed straight up it.

**A/n: The next chapter will feature the Titans, If not you can shoot me. **


	2. Enter The Vigilante Pt 2: Robin

**A/n: The second chapter of the Razor's edge and asI promised features the Titans, well Robin actually but they'll all be here eventually. Same format as the previous chapter only this time from Robin's point of view. When you've done if you'd be so kind as toclick on that review button I would appreciate it, I need to know what people think**.

**Disclaimer:** All characters that aren't mine are propety of DC comics

* * *

**The Razors Edge **

**Chapter 2**

**Enter the Vigilante **

**Part 2**

**_Robin's View_**

_The Holmes Manor. I've been there a few times, mainly with Bruce. Police are already crowding the place. The commissioners even here! damn this must be big. I pull The Redbird cycle to a halt outside the gates, looking at the guardhouse windows doesn't fill me with hope. It's plastered with blood and guts, The CSU's are clearing it as I watch, but this rain is washing it away due to the hole in the roof. A lightning bolt illuminates the sky and I see a dead guard minus his head lying on the floor deeper in the Manor's ground._

_One of the Officers walks up to me, mentions that its worse round back and down in the basement. He looks like he's about to throw up, I should have taken that as a sign but I don't. Batman trained me, I've seen bad._

Robin steps off the bike and follows an officer round to the back of the estate. His cape flaps in the breeze that's picking up. An ambulance is set up round back. Robin's eyes twitch as he sees the various body parts on the floor.

_These were heavily trained guards. Slaughtered like cattle. The smell causes bile to inch it's way up my throat but I manage to swallow it back. Then they bring out the senator's son. The smell of burning flesh penetrates my nostrils. I almost do vomit and when I look at him it doesn't make me feel better, He's been castrated, mutilated and had all his limbs amputated. A small growl escapes my throat. A whimper breaks the silence and I realise with horror, That Holmes is still alive. _

_I walk towards the scene of the crime but I'm blocked off by several police officers and the Commissioner walks towards me. Commissioner David Murdock, He's been on the force longer then I've been in the suit, He shakes his head softly._

"Can't let you down there Robin, Orders straight from the Senator" Murdock speaks with authority but not condescending Robin because of his age.

"What happened?" Was Robin's only question.

"As far as we can tell, the assailant broke through the guard house roof, killed the guards there, CSU tells me it looks like some sort of blade was used, cut straight through the bone, The assailant made his way to the fella, patrolling the border, sneaks up behind stabs him through the back and cuts off his head." Murdock takes a breath "I think it's a Meta to be honest but still, he comes round here, probably, in the shadows. But I tell you something there was one hell of a gunfight; they emptied as many bullets into the surrounding area as they could, the only blood though is theirs. Any way the assailant uses some sort of ranged weapon."

Robin nods and then speaks, "Ranged weapon? Can you describe it?"

"Describe it?" Murdock chuckles nervously. "I can show you,"

_Murdock leads me to the van, one of the CSU's stands up, to stop me probably, I know how to handle my self round a crime scene so as not to disturb evidence Bruce taught me that from the start. The CSU starts to complain about me messing up evidence, Murdock silences him quickly_

"Do you know who that is, That's Batman's partner, he knows what to touch and what not to, You've got your damn photographs any way. And you got the prints so what more do you need?"

_The CSU starts to mumble something about protocol, Murdock's eye twitches, it's a strange site, most of the men under Murdock's command shut up when it starts though, and this CSU was definitely a newbie_

"Protocol? Don't you start lecturing me with fancy words, I know protocol, and I'm ignoring it, Got that?" Murdock barks and all the CSU can do is nod.

Murdock delves into the pockets of his coat, and pulls out a single glove, he strides to one of the bodies, a hole in it's head, Robin spots the weapon that did it almost instantly, a shuriken, made of bone.

"He used that as a distraction" A CSU speaks "Make the guards do what their trained to. According to a butler inside, the power cut off for a few minutes, before the back-up kicked. The Guy struck then. Fuck knows what he did, we can't tell one body part from another, the guy is brutal" The CSU walk to the only body in more or less one piece.

"He left this guy till last, Bullet casings and Shells show he fired at something close. The assailant is either armoured or bullet proof, but he's definitely strong, punched his face in, Then he went and broke the driver's neck, poor bastard, pretty much shit himself."

"Then what?" Robin asks

Murdock finishes the story "Went down into the basement, mutilated Holmes, left him for dead,"

"What did you find in the basement?"

"We're not allowed down. I sent for a court Order, butThe Senator's other sonis Top Judge, in the state, I doubt I'll get the go ahead, and frankly I don't' know if I want to." He stops and looks in the direction of the basement"Speak of the Devil"

"And he shall appear" Robin finished

_Dwight Holmes, senator and resident of Jump City, No one can touch him, or so Bruce has told me, What Skeleton's he has in his closet have probably had an acid bath first, He nods solemnly at Murdock and looks intently at me, he's basically a Meta Nazi, He's called for all Meta's to be rounded up, claiming many of them are dangerous to Humanity._

"Commissioner Murdock" He ignores Robin "I thought I asked" He looks disdainfully at Robin "I thought I had asked that the Titan's were not to be involved" There's a hatred in his voice at the mere mention of the Titans, he knows it and tries to disguise it "I mean they must have so much more important things to be dealing with"

"Senator" Robin speaks up "I know of your 'distaste' (_Yeah right, more like complete and utter hatred)_ towards Meta-Humans, but I am not a Meta, I'm as normal as you are"

_Holmes' _eye_ twitches, I've pissed him off, I wait for him to explode at me but he controls it and keeps it bottled up for now._

"My Dear boy you are but a child and have no dealing's in adult matters" Venom literally coats his voice and his full attention is focused on Robin

"I invited Robin here because of his history with The Batman; he should be able to help us in our investigations"

Holmes' right arm visibly jerks, he speaks slowly and quietly, which is more menacing then if he shouted.

"Let me remind you, that my son is a tortured mess, He may never walk again, he may never recover, and I want the thing responsible to see the death sentence, he should pay for this"

"Senator, my investigations would run a lot better if you allowed us into the crime scene" Murdock growled.

"I am allowing you the privilege of entering, my estate because a grievance has been performed upon my family, but after last time I will not allow your men nor especially you into my house, I'm surprised you got this position with your history"

_This is news to me; something happened between these two before, something that Holmes blames Murdock for. Murdock look like he's about ready to kill Holmes but I intervene, I tell him it's not the time and it seems to calm him down slightly. All Holmes can do is snort and walk off, give Murdock a schedule of an hour to get off the estate. Murdock starts to rage about how Holmes is an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, I can't help but agree as I look around the skyline, Storms calming, lightning's almost stopped, there are a few flashes now and again, but it's the rain though it's as heavy as ever._

_A flash of lightning lights up the sky, and I start counting, I used to do it as a kid and I suppose it's like some sort of personal tradition, another flash interrupts my counting and I see him standing on the roof, He's looking intently at the Manor, watching the ambulance drive off and I know it's him, He looks back at the manor and notices that I've seen him, He turns and runs when I do, but I've got an advantage he doesn't, unfortunately, they're back at the Tower, but one should be in the city picking up some supplies. _

_I jump onto my Red-Bird cycle and activate the communication system, linking me up with my advantage._

"Cyborg!"


	3. Enter The Vigilante Pt 3: Cyborg

**A/n:- I am back with not one but two chapters for your enjoyment (I hope). Read it, Love it or hate it, review it, tell me where i'm going wrong, where i'm going right etc, etc. Cause this chapter was a pain to try and keep moody cause it's not really Cyborg's nature. Anyway read ahead.**

**Disclaimer:** All characters that aren't mine are propety of DC comics

* * *

**The Razors Edge **

**Chapter 3**

**Enter the Vigilante **

**Part 3**

**_Cyborg's View_**

CYBORG

_Ah man, Robin really knows when to break up the fun with bad news, had to tell Fixit to give me that new battery pack later, I'm going Nuclear baby. I've been working for months after that whole thing with Fixit and my batteries, on trying to get a permanent power source, The only real thing is a nuclear fuel cell, It's dangerous though one bad hit and BOOM Bye-Bye Jump Cit, So I've designed a better one, A uranium conversion engine, I only need a small fraction of uranium and my cybernetic systems can run for around ten years with no charge._

_That's not important now, what is, is finding this thing that caused hell at The Holmes manor._

He Jumps onto a fire escape ladder on the side of a nearby building, forgetting that he weighs a lot and Remembers as the ladder shoots back to the ground knocking him to the floor.

_Dammit, at least Gar isn't around I'd never live that down. I get back up and dust myself before climbing up the ladder, I've got all my sensors running, Radar, Infrared, U.V, satellite link up, everything to track this guy, Few people should be up here and the fastest moving thing should be him._

_Got him, I begin pursuit when my communicator starts up again._

"Cyborg, It's Robin, He heading for the 'District'"

_The District, That place is totally lawless, We're banned from going there, by Holmes, oh if that isn't ironic, but if he gets there before we catch up with him, he's gone, I reroute some of my systems to give me extra power, so I can catch up with him._

Cyborg leaps from one building to the next heading in a diagonal direction towards to south-west of Jump City, The roof's crumple slightly as his weight lands, the people on the top floors will cower as they think the storm hits them.

_According to my sensors he's right on the next roof, I made good time, I leap onto the roof, He's their right ahead of me, My arm converts to the good ol' Sonic Cannon. I let the cybernetics take control and auto aim, there used to be a time where I had to consciously aim, now it's done automatically, it takes some of the Fun out._

The Cannon fires and the Blue beam launches towards its Target, The Force knocks him off his feet, but he rolls and is quickly back-up and glaring at Cyborg.

"Boo…yah?" Cyborg starts he trademark cry but seeing that his foe seems fine trails off

_That's not right he should be down for the count that should have messed with his balance, perforated his ear drums something? What the Fuck is this Guy? I shift to X-ray and there's my answer, He has no bones, He's a bag of guts, like an insect, the only other unusual thing is the two hearts. I charge up another shot._

"Your Toast" Cyborg fires a fully charged shot, on a normal person this would break bones and destroy their hearing permanently, His opponent is Knocked back and lies there still as Cyborg walks towards him, his cannon still aimed.

"Ha-ha Booyah, Got you didn't I motherfucker" He kicks the thing in the side.

"Cyborg to Robin, I got him, now why don't you get the boys in blue here so I can go whup Gar on 'Splitters'"

He doesn't notice that his seemingly downed opponent is moving his hand, nor does he notice that it grabbed his leg.

"Correction" The voice is deep almost demonic "I have you" It flips Cyborg into the air and jumps to it's feet in a Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Style, Cyborg lands heavily, The family in the apartment below look confused as plaster rains down from the ceiling.

_How the hell? That was full power, That should've damn near killed him, He looking at me not making any move to run, He waits as I get up and then, Two massive blades launch out of his forearms, The guys a walking Razor blade._

"It is conceivable that you will beat me, it may take some time, there's also the chance that your Friend Robin could get here while were fighting giving you the advantage." The demonic voice speaks.

"Or…Razor" The creature tilts its head "You could just run to the district?" Cyborg's systems are already opening combat files and downloading them to his servos, His scanners are also searching for weaknesses, and he does all this unconsciously, as he prepares for anything.

"Now where would be the fun in that" 'Razor' as Cyborg has dubbed him rushes forward, retracting the blades as he does so.

Cyborg stays still in a defensive position, expecting a strike to his body, what he doesn't expect is 'Razor' to use his body as a spring board to launch into the air, where he hits the top of Cyborg's head with two downward kicks and then flipping behind him.

_I'll give him that, That was kinda cool, my foot lashes out, knocking him in the chest he flies backwards and flips to his feet, he's quickly back on the offence though, he tries to his me with a flurry of kicks and punches with no fluidity between them, he's got no training, he's picked up a few moves obviously but most are just random attacks, my systems begin to adapt, moving my arms and feet in to block him, Like I said, all these new updated systems really take the fun out of the hero business, at the moment they can predict all his moves and play them out before he even does._

'Razor' seems to realise his attacks are doing very little and shifts tactics, the forearm blades deploy and Cyborg backs up, he doesn't know what they can cut through but he doesn't want to take any chances, 'Razor' expected this and jumps into the air starting a roundhouse kick, Cyborg blocks it, but doesn't block the second one as 'Razor' continues to spin, the catches Cyborg in the chest, The next continuation of the spin takes Cyborg's feet from under him, the kick continues as 'Razor' rises with a straight kick knocking the airborne Cyborg backwards.

_Uff, Okay that's not right where did this guy learn all this Tekken? My systems can't keep up with random moves like that I didn't even realise it was possible to do that, But he stands still, the blades go back up into his arms, he's got the advantage over me yet he's letting me up what the hell is with this guy._

Cyborg again reaches to his feet, he glares at 'Razor' before running forward, 'Razor' aims a kick towards Cyborg's knees but hits air as Cyborg launches himself into the air, His knees landing on 'Razor's' shoulders as he strikes both Elbows onto 'Razor's' head, The blow plus the weight on the Mechanical Titan Drive him to the floor, Cyborg shifts his knees so they pin 'Razor's' arms to the ground, he then begins to pound mercilessly on 'Razor'.

_That's it, don't give him chance to breathe, I continue hitting him, when he suddenly starts to chuckle, I stop and realise too late that's what he wanted me to do, he forces his arms up throwing me backwards where he grabs my legs, I kick out but he's moved back slightly, I'm not going to give him the benefit of letting me up._

Cyborg's arm shifts to it's cannon form and he fires several blasts at nothing and realises his mistake as 'Razor' kicks him in the side twice before Cyborg grabs one of the limbs and launches 'Razor' into the air, and as he comes down axe handles him into the ground.

The Blades shoot out again and Cyborg know this time 'Razor' plans to use them.

_Can't let him use those blades on me, Robins still too far away, If I get taken out now he's gone, He flips to his feet and stays in a low crouch, the blades held outwards, He's up and running and I fire at him, he dodges, left, I fire again but he's shifting form left to right not letting me lock on, and then he's gone? SHIT! Behind me._

Cyborg tries to turn but his knees give out sparks erupting from them and he collapses to the ground.

"You'll be fine," The demonic voice of 'Razor' speaks, "If you were human I would have cut the tendons, painful", He flips Cyborg over with his foot and buries one of the blades into his shoulder. Cyborg Grunts, not really feeling anything, his systems tell him that there is a is something in his shoulder but it is his human brain that completes the sensation that he has a large blade protruding through his shoulder

"I don't care what you think you know, because what you think you know about Holmes is worth shit, He deserves what I did to him as do all like him, and they all will suffer" The Blade retracts and Cyborg screams in pain.

"We'll stop you, you can't do this it's not right" He grunts in pain

"Not Right? It might not be ethical but it's right, You don't deal with the street scum, They take lives, the jumped up thugs you fight, the megalomaniacs you stick to them, I'll deal with real problems" He turns and heads to the edge of the building, to continue his journey to the 'District' he looks back and spits out "See ya around Hero" Before jumping to the next roof top

_Ah man, Robin's gonna kill me_


	4. Interlude 1: Nicky Holmes

**The Razors Edge**

**Interlude**

**_Nicky Holme's View_**

INTERLUDE

_My mind ticks over, that fucking freak did this to me, and all I can think about is how I'm going to kill him, first of all though I'm going to hunt down everyone he's close to, I'm gonna fucking rape and murder each and everyone of them. I will make him suffer; my father has the power. My legs itching where's that fucking Nurse, Fucking useless bitch._

Nicky Holmes, former heir to the Holmes family lands, lays in hospital, his condition has been stabilised due to the best medical care money and fame can buy, He is however a broken man his face is wrapped in bandages a single lone eye poking through glaring at the pale blue room, His heart rates steady, the adrenaline pumping through his body has kicked the anaesthetic out of his system, and he's on a high, his mind rushing with dark thoughts, thoughts that relate to 'Razor' and the small girl that he had saved. His mind has yet to truly catch up with the fact that half his body is missing, he can still feel his hands, legs, and genitals, The more rational part of his mind knows these are Phantom limbs, but this is not a part that has ever had real control over Nicky Holmes, and due to his encounter with 'Razor' the twisted and evil side has gained even more influence.

"You want Revenge on him that much?" the voice sounds like a thousand and each word is echoed a thousand times.

"Who's there, Nurse Help, he's here"

"Please Mister Holmes, The staff is quite busy."

Indeed as if to prove the point, a scream echoes around the building followed by another, the security camera pick it all up and when it is seen by the police the next day, many are sick to their stomachs.

A nurse runs towards another knocking her to the floor, and using he long finger nails rips out her eyeballs, but the eyeless nurse simply begins to rip at her attacker's neck with her teeth, chewing on the flesh and drinking the blood. In other rooms doctors are mercilessly beating patients, stabbing them with scalpels, strangling them with the stethoscopes.

In surgery, a simple operation has turned into butchery as the surgeon's cut more of then they need to, hanging limbs on the walls and eating the innards before turning on each other. An elderly man sits alone in a wheel chair as from the shadows barb wire pierces through his flesh, and begins to tear him to pieces, he does not scream, he revels in the pain.

The door to Holmes room bursts open and a nurse covered in rapidly growing purple sore fall to the ground, she screams as the sores burst leaving nothing but a pool of bloody pus. The thousand voices chuckle.

_The nurses scream coupled with a hundred others, is like Mozart, it's musical bliss, I look round trying to find the voice, and I see it in the corner of the room, it's like one with the shadows, all I can see is someone lower face, there's a scar running through across it and through the guys mouth, it's deep so the bone can be seen and I know instantly who's handiwork it is._

_He nods his head as though he has read my mind, The door gain bursts open and one of the surgeons bursts through wielding a bone saw, He's covered in blood, I look in the direction of the scarred face and I know he's looking at the surgeon, I feel the power in the room increase, it had been there lowly and now as it washes over me all I feel is ecstasy, and the surgeon explodes blood washing over me, my eyes are still on the scarred face, the bloods evaporates before it hits him and I come to the realization I am within the presence of a god_

"God has no place within these walls" The echoing voice speaks, "God has forsaken both of us when he let that abomination touch us"

"Who are you?" Holmes asks "Am I dreaming?"

"No Mister Holmes you are very much in the land of the living. I am Obsidian, and I am here to help you get your vengeance"

* * *

**A/n:- If you want to see what 'Razor' looks like check out my website, the links on my profile, and he under the Art Section.**


	5. Strangers: Raven

**A/N: Seasons greetings readers, Another chapter to delight you (he says) featuring the lovely Raven. It's short but enjoy and another chapter will be here soon, Also If anyone can give me someadvice on how towrite Starfire, so I don't make her sound like a moron would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: **All characters that aren't mine are property of DC Comics

**

* * *

**

**The Razors Edge **

**Chapter 4**

**Strangers**

_**Raven's View**_

_Well that was an interesting night. I wake up to the sound of Robin Dragging Cyborg to his room while they're both shouting at each other, something about losing someone? I didn't quite hear it due to the vast amounts of swearing, but I didn't need to be an empath to tell there was a lot of anger coming from them._

Raven is sat on a bench within the confines of the Jump City Cemetery, She is actually dressed in casual clothing, It represents her usual attire, a black jumper with a blue hood, black jeans and her pixie shoes, a large book is settled on her lap.

The Cemetery itself is built on a cliff overlooking the better part of the coast, nothing obscures the view, hence why Raven is here, it's peaceful and there are no distractions.

"Raven why are we here?"

Well very few.

_I grit my teeth of frustration at Gar, I wonder the same thing expect I supplement the 'we' for 'you', I glare at him, but my more Joyful self can't help laughing at the face he's pulling. He's only here because he wanted to test the new Skin Spray, STAR labs had sent us and as I was the only one going he had to follow._

Instead of its usual Green Hue, Beast boy has the look of a normal Caucasian teenager; his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jacket as he looked out to sea.

"You're just out here to look for Aqualad aren't yow" He stopped as Raven Telekinetically slapped the back of his head.

"Gar I am trying to read, go buy a game or something"

"Nah I already got that sorted" he smirks as he pulls something from his pocket and flicks it out to sea.

_I really can't deal with him when he's like this, he grins at me and I know what he's brought with him the bane of my existence to date, a pocket gamestation. Which he pulls from the other pocket. I threaten to launch him out to sea if he starts to play on that thing he smirks and turns the volume up. He toying with me the little bastard. I close my book and walk further into the Cemetery._

Beast Boy doesn't notice and carries on engrossed in his game, Raven however continues to the centre of the cemetery where she settle down on a bench beneath one of the large trees. She notes a young man stood looking at one of the headstones but soon settles back down into her reading.

So intent was Raven in her reading, that she didn't notice the two teenagers coming up from behind her. Punching each other in the shoulder and nodding towards the purple haired beauty. One rushed forward and grabbed the book while the other grabbed hold of her arms and unable to help himself groped her.

Raven having been caught unawares did not register to use her powers but instead did what many young women in this situation would do she screamed, Her emotions were taking hold and as they did the tree began to shake covered within a black aura.

"Hey baby" the one who had grabbed her whispered in her ear "want to go somewhere private" His tongue snaked out licking against her earlobe

_Oh god their going to kill me. Shut up We'll take 'em all on kick their asses. ENOUGH! I have to be calm get my emotions in check while getting rid of these two idiots, my mind whirls back to a video Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching some days ago. The girl in the movie was attacked like this. The one behind her stood in the perfect position for this._

Her foot lifts up and connects with the teenager's groin, He cries out in pain.

_I never would have thought one of Beast Boy and Cyborg's dumb movies would have been helpful. He's now of the floor cradling himself. His Friend stares at mein disbelief which soon turns to anger_

"You Stupid Bitch!"

_WHAT DID HE CALL ME! Rage Bellows in my Head tearing at her restraints, I feel my face split as two more eyes form, My vision alters and then as I restrain Rage returns to normal. I hear a click, and he's brandishing a flick Knife. He threatens to cut me up and I'm still trying to hold my emotions together. He rushes towards me and then falls to the floor crying in pain and clutching his knee._

Above the mugger stands the young man who had been paying his respects. The wind picks up slightly blowing his long hair backwards. He places a foot on the mugger's chest while he picks up the flick knife. He spins it round a few times looking at it before closing it and placing it in his pocket. He looks up at Raven who steps back slightly.

_I can't help but step back, what I can see of his eyes seem lifeless, His gaze bores through me, I almost feel that he can see into my Head and see my personal secrets but then his gaze returns to my attacker and I can't help but feel thankful. _

His hand reaches down and grabs the mugger by his throat, the mugger gasps slightly as the grip tightens, he then cries out as the fist connects with his face, blood pours down from his nose. The young man stands up freeing the mugger from his grasp. He taps the mugger with his foot.

"Get out of here, and take your friend with you" He growls. He steps back and allows the mugger to make his way up. His friend has also gotten to his feet with nothing but revenge against Raven on his mind. He then stops as he sees the face of his accomplice splattered with his own blood. Both turn and hobble away as fast as they can.

_I watch them leave I could stop them but considering what's just happened to them I think stopping them would be too much of course parts of me disagree._

_I turn to thank my, well I suppose I should call him rescuer; he's stood there looking at me, my book's in his hand. He looks at it and then holds it out to me._

"I think the covers the only thing damaged, I could be wrong" A sad smile crosses his mouth.

Raven flicks through the book quickly and much to her relief, there is little damage to the book.

"I suppose I should thank you" her clam monotonous voice does not betray the fact that she had undergone a traumatic experience. An awkward pause seems to last for some time.

"Erm, My name's Sirus." He holds out his hand

"Raven" He lowers his hand when she doesn't take it.

"Interesting name" He smiles "Do you live nearby? Cause even though this is holy ground, it doesn't stop scum from mugging people."

_I tell him I'm fine and that I have a friend nearby. Speaking of him where was he? _

Across the graveyard Beast Boy collapses to his knees the pocket gamestation by him across the screen flashes the words, Loser and an image of Cyborg appears laughing.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Both Sirus and Raven look-up as the No continues.

"That would be my Friend" Raven sighs.

"It sounds like he's in trouble." Sirus suggests

"No he probably lost on his pocket Gamestation." Raven groaned as she looked back at where she had come from. "I should head over there"

"Are you sure your okay, I mean you just went through a traumatic experience"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You don't know who I am do you?"

Sirus shook his head "Only that your name is Raven, should that mean something?"

An uncharacteristic chuckle left Raven's mouth, which she quickly stopped. "No I don't suppose it should, Thank you for help" She turned and walked towards where she had left Beast Boy. Leaving Sirus to watch her before he turned and made his way into the city neither aware of the figure watching them from the safety of the shadows.

"That's it my precious run along now I'll be catching up with you soon enough"


	6. Showtime: Beast Boy

**A/N: Ah the New Year and my first chapter of it. Many Thanks to J.B. Writer for looking over this and the next chapter, go read his Teen Titans: Arachnophobia and The Webs We Weave fics you won't be dissapointed.

* * *

**

The Razors Edge

Chapter 5

Showtime

_Beast Boy's View_

Beast Boy shuddered as he watched the video of the Hospital again; He'd watched some horror movies in his time, Films that had been banned for there content, films that Robin would burn if he found them. In reality though Beast Boy knew those films were fictitious, the actors were fine if not a little bruised from the stunts but they were otherwise walking, this was terrifying. His eyes glanced at the others.

Raven's usually grey parlour was nearly pure white, her hand held over her mouth as she watched. Starfire was looking away from the screen her eyes focused on a small spot on the wall. Robin stared at the screen his face a blank mask, but his eyes twitched every few seconds. Cyborg like Beast Boy watched, fascinated but repulsed at the same time.

Commissioner Murdock stops the tape; he looks away from the set breathing hard.

_I don't blame him, the second time was just as bad as the first, I'll have nightmares for years after that. I can't help but shudder again and praise god that I didn't catch any breakfast this morning. I've seen things that would scare the crap out of any normal dude, but that was a whole other level._

_Murdock coughs, his cheeks have a tinge of green, if I had normal skin mine would to. He explains that the entire Hospital was dead, over seven hundred staff and patients, butchered by something, Murdock thinks it was the thing that Cyborg and Robin dealt with last night, they both shake their heads._

"No Way, If that was the same thing, I wouldn't be here" Cyborg points out, The Repair job on his shoulder still visible

"I know but I've got the senator breathing down my neck because of this", He picks up a folder and shows two pictures the first shows a room with a Husk of a man, the other showed the same room empty. The time stamp indicated a second separated the pictures

_Nicky Holmes, Murdock begins to tell us, I tune out for a few minutes, Robin explained to us on the way. I can understand the reasoning. The Thing that mutilated Holmes, might have gone back to finish him, except according to the records, Cyborg keeps, He and "Razor" as he called him were fighting then. _

_Murdock finishes his sentence, on a normal day I would add some joke, that Raven would rip apart, but It's not right not with what happened at the Hospital. I still speak._

"Dude that is messed up"

_I don't joke I don't kid, even though it's my nature, I state what it is pure and simple. The room feels smaller, Robin makes the decision that we're going to find "Razor", and bring him in for questioning. I can't help but smile. It's like a normal day except after that I don't think anything can be normal._

_The Moons High in the sky when we finally get out of the Station, I'm up in the air as an Owl, Robin tells us to Spilt up and search the City, He reckons "Razor" will strike at night, I believe him cause he worked for years with Batman._

The Green Owl flies silently through the sky, its large eyes, seeing as well in the Dark as an eagle in the Day, Beast Boy flies on, covering a large area of the City, occasionally stopping a few small crimes. He had just flown from a small time burglary, when he hears a scream above him. He pumps his wings hard to gain the altitude

_I see him, and the sight is terrifying, the Rooftop is covered in corpses, Their gang Members, Blood Devils I remember them from a few weeks back, But what's worse, Is the fact that He's kept one alive, although what state of alive he's in is hard to say Razor's holding him over the street below, and I'm faced with a problem. Do I dive in Battle ready and watch him drop the gang member or do I wait for him to drop the gang member and escape, I can't call for Back-up as I need to change to Human to use my communicator, and the conversation is coming to an end._

"_Where is he?" The voice rumbles out like a demon, the gang member mumbles something, but the noise of a passing helicopter cuts it out, and then I realise my mistake. _

The Helicopter circles the area, a powerful search light illuminating the vigilante, He stares at the Helicopter, and Machine gun fire opens up, Uncaringly He holds the Gang member in front of him as a shield, Bullets impact, and the body twitches as life finally passes from it.

Beast Boy moves landing on the nearest building and returning to his human form, He informs the other Titans where he is and then watches the battle unfold.

_Could I have stopped him? I don't know and I don't know whose side I'm on at the moment either, The Choppers obviously not JCPD, They'd have never just opened fire like that. The gun fire stops altogether and it's obvious, that these guys are amateurs, "Razor" Takes the advantage and throws his human shield at the Copter, I can't help but gasp as it hits the Rotor, The body's shredded into pieces, I think some of it gets sucked into the Vents, cause there's an explosion._

Beast Boy's eyes widen as he realises where the helicopters going to Crash.

_OH SHIT! I've got to stop it. I turn to pterodactyl and fly after the plummeting Helicopter, I see Razor's eyes widen as it descends and I fly, The Blades are still spinning slowing it down but not enough, I dive under it, Pushing my body trying to gain every bit of speed as I can muster._

On the Streets below, a small child looks up and Stands frozen by the sight, His mother, pushing a pram looks up as well and screams, others stop and look up seeing the end approaching them, many scream.

Beast Boy is below it now, forcing himself forward, People think he's not that clever and possibly too good-natured but he knows he plays a dangerous game and he has to time this perfectly, or it's not just his life.

He slows His descent matching speed with the falling helicopter, waiting, till it is only a few seconds from impact and then he changes, his base DNA, Altering, reforming making new connections.

There is an explosion on the street, clouds of dust burst up and people stare in horror at the sight, and then the smoke begins to clear.

_I hear a cheer, I'd smile and joke, but as a brontosaurus I can't. But I can let off a sigh of relief, I timed it right the Helicopters on my back, Worse for wear but no longer lethal. I lower it and then change to a Silverback, I can't let these thugs go and so a few gentle taps to the back of the head means lights out till the police can get here and then it's on to the main event._

Another quick change and he's back on the roof. Razor stands there watching Beast Boy who stares back.

"I beat your Robot friend, what makes you think you'll have more success" The Demon voice echoes over the rooftop, stood there between a mountain of corpses, in various parts, make it seem to Beast Boy that he really is facing a demon.

But even in the face of this he can't help but smile

"Pfft! So you beat Cyborg, He relies too much on the wires in his head rather then his Brain," One of Razor's eyes widen in confusion as Beast Boy gets into his swing. "So what you're supposed to be the Big Bad? Not Impressed. So you've made a bit of a name for yourself, killed the Senator's son, but now see, there's a saying and It goes like this: Dude we're gonna kick your ass!"

An explosion rocks Razor off his feet, He rolls and sees Starfire floating above him her eyes glowing green, before he can do more He feels something lodge on to his armour and then that too explodes Sending his into the air, He caught by a black aura and slammed into the Rooftop. With a visible effort he makes his way to his feet, only for a sonic cannon blast to knock him back down

"Gotcha!" Cyborg says a slightly twisted smile on his face "And paybacks gonna be a bitch"

"TITANS GO"

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up in a few days, Probably Monday**


	7. Fight Night: Starfire

**A/N: As promised the Next chapter, Once again Thanks to J.B.Writer for looking over it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Razors Edge**

**Chapter 6**

**Fight Night**

_**Starfires's View**_

"Titans Go!"

The Immortal words, not as good as "Avengers Assemble" (It illiterates. Not that it matters in this universe) but better then "Justice League Lambasta" The words usually meant that the villain was going to get a beating.

Though not on this occasion

_That must have hurt friend Cyborg, I did not believe human necks were supposed to bend that way. The Razor creature was supposed to be suffering from the butt-whoop as Cyborg said but it is us instead._

Razor rolls under the legs of a charging rhino form Beast Boy, his foot lashes out almost knocking the boy wonder off his feet, he misses as Robin jumps up throwing several Birdarangs that snap on the armour of Razor. His blades snap out and robin eyes go wide and he increases the space between him and the vigilante. Several wires, encased within a black aura whip at Razor, his blades lash through them, but the distraction is enough.

_I fire my starbolts, and they knock the Razor forward_, _I fear I have injured as the smaller blades have broken off. I fly in close to make sure._

A bad mistake by Starfire as Razor spins round and grabs her by the Throat he picks her up and launches her at Raven, He spins again and Uppercuts Beast Boy in Gorilla form, The blow is like a gunshot and Beast Boy wobbles for a few seconds before crashing to the floor.

Another explosive disc hits Razor's back blasting him forward into the fist of Cyborg.

"Air Mail"

Razor is sent flying upwards into the hands of the quickly recovered Starfire.

"I believe the mail wrong so I should send back to returner"

She throws the Startled Razor straight at the Rooftop He crashes head first into the roof crashing through into the board room below, the table breaks under his weight, he lies still and motionless.

"Careful" Cyborg warns the Titans "He played possum with me before; we don't want him getting the drop on us."

Robin nodded and turned to Raven who was bring Beast Boy back to the world.

"Dude did anyone get the licence plate of that Bus?"

The rest of the titans ignored the comment and carried on watching the seemingly prone Razor.

"Raven can you check see if he's conscious?"

"I can try" Raven floated over to the hole and using her powers checked the mind of Razor.

"I'm not sure but it seems as though he is unconscious"

"Good Titans be careful, you didn't see what he'd done to Holmes"

One by one the titans dropped down keeping their distance from the unconscious Razor. What ever weapons they possessed were aimed directly at his prone body, all waiting for him to move.

_I float in closer a starbolt ready incase he moves, I wave my hand in front of his face. Oh Joy no movement, I reabsorb the starbolts energy and smile at my friends._

"Rejoice we are…" Razor sits up and grabs her throat again "Oh Grapforg!"

_He again throws me towards Raven, however I stop and aim back towards him, he dodges, like in the movie about people living in the computer but not realising, he doesn't just dodge, he grabs my feet and uses the momentum to flip himself up landing on my back and slamming me into the ground._

Razor roundhouse kicks at nearby chair at Beast boy and ducks under the return throw, Cyborg rushes forward with a flurry of punches, which are easily dodged much to Cyborg's surprise.

"But? You're an amateur?" He starts

"Sucker" Razor spoke as he brought his leg up into an axe kick, knocking Cyborg up into the air. Razor held his leg in position and turned bringing it down towards Robin who had attempted to sneak up on him.

Robin rolled backwards but was back onto the offence again with his bo-staff, lashing out at incredible speeds; Which Razor took not moving, till Robin aimed for his face where he caught it. Robin stared the eyes of his mask wide. Razor threw his arm out, still holding the bo-staff, and unfortunately Robin on the other end watched him fly through the window.

"ROBIN!"

_I fly through the window and dive after Robin, the last thing I saw of the fight was The Razor flipping over the chairs Raven threw at him. Robin is below me his hands grasping at his belt then I remember he has the Hook of Grappling, He shouts to me. I nod and fly down towards the street. It is mainly clear where Beast Boy had saved the whirly-copter, but there are many rescue workers there clearing up the rubble and the large sections of glass would not be a good Idea._

_I throw several Starbolts, I try to make them as hot as I can so as the glass melts, and thankfully the glass is turned to little more then vapours, I turn and fly back to rejoin the battle_

_The Battle could be going well in our favour or not. There are Two Cyborg shaped holes in the wall as well as a Razor shaped one and various other small holes._

The fight has moved further into the office and now takes place between a few dozen cubicles.

Razor flips over the spinning Bird-a-rangs and lands on Cyborg's shoulder.

"I owe you" He says as he slams his elbows onto the top of the metal teens head, He flips off landing in a handstand, His feet crossed behind the Titan's neck he continues the flips executing what many wrestling fans would know to be a hurricarana and launches Cyborg creating a Third hole against the wall.

Razor Stands dusting his hands off

_I fly into his back and aim up into the ceiling smashing his body against it, Plaster rains down one us, but I continue to attack, Black energy encases him and Raven holds him in place. I drop back and Beast Boy in Gorilla form punches him several times sending him further into the plaster, a few explosive discs from Robin and it seems the fight has been taken from him._

"Alright where is he?" Cyborg smashes back through the wall anger on his face, He stops when he sees The Black encased vigilante stuck to the ceiling.

"What you were going to beat him down again?" Raven spoke before dropping the beaten vigilante.

Except he still has fight left in him. He spins his legs knocking Raven and Robin off their Feet; He rolls and stands by the wall panting.

"Hold that pose cause I'm about to make it permanent" Cyborg's arm begins shifting panels move, others seem to disappear, the process takes all of a few seconds but the end result is quite clear.

"He's got a god-damn mini-gun?" Razor pants as the barrel spins

"SUCK ON LEAD!" The Gun opens fire, like a fire spewing beast, 6000 rounds a minute, HEDP- anti-armour and anti-personnel bullets ripped into the vigilante, breaking off chunks of his armour, one of the blades is shot clear off flipping and impaling itself on the wall. Plaster and Stonework rain down in the destructive power of the mini-gun

After a few seconds Cyborg cuts the feed, the barrel spins for a few seconds, before coming to a stop; Cyborg lowers his arm allowing the barrel too cool before it reconverts into his arm. The Other Titans stare in shock at what the snapped teen has done.

Razor collapses on the wall, his arms and Legs a mess, his body full of Holes, the shoulder pads barely exist anymore, he's alive, as Cyborg made sure none of the bullets were lethal, to this vigilante. All Razor does is Laugh

"Hero's, The gods of today's society, you act like your morally superior then the rest of humanity but your still ruled by your base nature and emotions, Fighting the murderer of a paedophile, you resort to lethal methods"

The sections of Razor's armour shrink turning to flesh, bullets fall to the floor and then before any distinguishing features are made available, the process reverses the skin turning back to its armoured state

"As good as new" He laughs standing up.

Cyborg in a fit of Rage dives forward throwing several punches, which are easily dodged.

"Ever play Mortal Kombat?" The Crouched Razor asks before viciously uppercuting Cyborg through the Ceiling

"Fatality"

He turns to face the other Titans, but they are all looking behind him, he turns round.

_The window smashes inwards knocking the Razor off his feet, a thin man lands on his back, he crouches down and lifts the Razor's head, he turn to look at us. His lower face is covered in cloth, one of his eyes is also shrouded be shadow, but the other one lingers on myself and Raven for slightly too long._

"Hello my friend" The intruder slaps Razors head, the robotic hand making a tinning noise. "You've got some new playmates? That won't do not after the fun you had with me"

_He flips off of the Razor, who rolls and watches the man land on his feet._

"You?"

_The intruder holds up his arms and to my shock they do not match his skin colour, one is made of metal, the other is the same skin tone as Friend Cyborg. The parts of his legs that are bare are the same a mismatch of flesh and metal._

"You're dead, I ripped you to pieces in that boiler room"

"It seems fate has plans in mind for me, and when I've done with you, that little girl you rescued will be all alone"

_The Razor roars in rage and Dives forwards his blades extended, his foe dodges him with ease, He flips and pulls out a gun, He fires it, I duck due to the loudness of the noise, Razor stands still, staring down at his chest, a large hole has appeared._

"Isn't it amazing what Dr Chang Sells these Days?" He pulls back the hammer.

"No!"

_I throw a starbolt into his Back he crashes to the floor and turns to face us. His single eye filled with such anger and hate and something else. Cyborg drops through the roof looks down at the Razor and then turns his attention to the new man._

"Holmes?" The robotic teen's sensors have matched features of the attacker with Holmes' profile.

"Ah I'm recognized, time for me to bid farewell"

_His hands fish into his pockets and he pulls a small ball shaped object out and throws it too the floor, gas pours out blinding us I hear a scream and then something hits me with such force and everything goes black._

_I open my eyes; Holmes and the Razor are gone?_

"Dude we got whooped twice in one day?" Beast Boy rubs his head,

"Yeah my sensors can't pick them up at all. It's like they disappeared of the face of the earth." Cyborg Grumbles

"We can't give up Raven? Can you find any trace of them? Raven?" Robin looks around unable to find the gothic Titan

"My friends I fear that Holmes has taken Raven" _I point to the marks on the floor and the torn cloak._

"Holmes kidnapped Raven? You heard what Razor said he was?" Beast Boy shouts in worry "You heard what he said about some little girl?"

"Titans Find her, Take down Holmes, use whatever force you deem necessary" Robin stares down at the tattered cloak

_I don't understand all the words but the tone is quite obvious and I fear the Titans have entered a dark chapter in their History_

* * *

**A/N: I am not going into a slash fic, don't complain. Oh and The MK joke was a take on a Deadpool one. And the Justice League Lambasta quote cam from the JLA/Avengers crossover**


	8. The Evil That Men Do: Raven

**The Razors Edge**

**Chapter 7**

**The Evil That Men do**

_**Raven's View**_

_Head hurts, black? What happened? Holmes, he went for me, tried to kill me. Is that what happened. Am I? Am I Dead? _

_Uggghh, Water, someone's thrown water on my face I open my eyes, I'm alive, I'm not yet sure if that's a good thing, I try and take my surroundings in but it's dark and Dingy, a cellar, there's a Furnace and, oh god. This is where he took his victims; this is where Razor mutilated him_

_The Furnace starts up, and he's standing there, Nicky Holmes. He's a Husk, broken, most of his bodies a machine, I try to use my powers but they don't work, He glares at me._

"Stop struggling you little wench, those chains totally negate your powers." His voice is muffled by the mask he wears, His one good eye looks at her, He raises his hand and the servos within it whir, He grabs his mask and pulls it off. His face is horribly scared, skin has been burnt off, his left eye a sticky glob hanging on his cheek.

"Look at your boyfriend's handiwork you fucking bitch", bloody spit flies at Raven.

_What's he talking about Boyfriend, the only time I meet Razor was when we were fighting him. "He's going to kill us" Shut up timid, I've got to keep my emotions under control. I can't panic, he's a sexual predator panicking will only help get him off._

_Where are the others, what happened to them, we were fighting Razor, then Holmes joined in, and then, I can't remember. _

Holmes moves towards her, he strikes her with a backhand, blood flies into the air, and he laughs.

"You Fucking Whore, you love it, they all do. But you're special I can see look what you're wearing. You want it bad." He leans in close, and licks the blood dripping off her mouth.

"Your Boyfriend though made sure I couldn't please you or any one again. He has brought me to this, my precious." He sits on the bed caressing her face, Raven tries to pull away and he licks her sweat from his thumb "Mmmm Sweet. Yes he has brought me to this, He and that Abomination he becomes. Oh he thinks his secret is safe. But I have a new master and he has allowed me to watch your boyfriend undergo his transformation into that monster." He looks away "But he gets to revert back to his pretty face, I don't have that choice. I can never have my beautiful face back."

_What in the name of Azarath is he talking about?_

"My Face and My life have been mutilated by that Demon and I mean to see that he is paid in kind. His life will become a reeking wound surrounding him" He stands and paces towards a cupboard set in a wall, He opens it and looks inside. "With my new powers I was going to hunt down his family, His mother and sister would be sweet fun. His Father would be hung from his intestine, but I find I was too late at least two years too late, The Blood Devils made an example out of them, Oh how I would loved to have been there when they made his sister scream" He sighs

"You're a monster"

He ignores her and continues with his monologue "And then I find him Protecting you from a pair of useless thugs, He had no idea who you were, He'll realise his mistake now" He closes his one good eye "He's on his way to finish what he started, The pain will be exquisite, but I shall make him suffer. Everything that he loves, everyone will be taken from him" He pulls a wicked looking knife from the cupboard The twelve inch blade splits off a regular intervals into spikes, The Knife was designed to rip and tear at the tissue. "Starting with You Dearest Raven" He stands over her, Knife raised high, He plunges down, Heading Straight for her heart.

He stops suddenly and looks towards the shadows, "But master" he stutters He seems to hear a voice. "Master no I have been a good servant, please master, Arrggh!"

_There's something else here another presence, I can sense it and whatever it is just knocked Holmes flying into the wall. Blood drips from his mouth and then I watch as the various new body parts mechanical, stolen limbs and mutated flesh are ripped piece by piece slowly._

"No master please no I meant no disrespect, please" The limbs are replaced and Holmes falls to his knees blubbering.

Raven fights against her bonds trying to break free while Holmes is otherwise occupied.

_Got to get free, got to get out of here and warn the others, and as much as I despise admitting it No daughter of Trigon will die at the hands of some mutilated paedophile, What's that? Gunfire? the Titans? Razor? The Injustice Gang would do about now._

Holmes has stood up and is looking at Raven, He licks his lips, dark thoughts running through his head.

"My Father's guards will keep that freak busy for some time, you're older then I usually like them, but I think I'll let that pass this once"

Raven's eyes widen

"I've always had a special thing for you and the Alien, You mainly, the alien flaunts what she has too much, you on the other hand flaunt just enough to press my buttons"

_Oh god no, He's been getting off on what Starfire and I wear, He moves towards me slowly licking his lips, he tells me how he's going to make me scream and beg him for Mercy, before he's done I will be broken, I struggle harder against the chains trying to find the weak link so I can at least protect myself._

Machinegun fire bursts into the room, One of Holmes guards has been thrown through the door minus his chest. There's a loud audible crack and a scream from outside and Raven can see Razor making quick but steady progress through the guards.

"Damn I was hoping to have some fun with you before He arrived" Holmes moves to his closet of tricks and pulls out several more Knives.

"HOLMES!" The Demonic voice echoes through the mansion, covering the screams that echo from the dying.

"Come and get me Freak" Holmes presses a button on the side of the bed and the chains dislodge, he yanks Raven to her feet and presses the Knife against her throat

_Razor walks through the door his armour covered in blood dripping in a trail from his blades, He narrows his eyes and Holmes presses the blade against my Neck, Fear rises in me she screams and begs but I hold her back, not giving him the satisfaction._

"Let her go Holmes"

Holmes takes his time and pronounces the word slowly "no" he grins "Careful I might nick her throat, and we all know how well that'll end"

"Your scum sucking Bastard I should've killed you when I fucking had the chance"

"You should but you left me In a fate worse then death, but my Master saved me, made me whole and now here we are, a Mexican standoff. You saved one girl, can you save another?"

Razor Retracts his blades and seems to slump.

"That's it 'hero' Back off while me and Raven have some fun" His tongue lances out against the side of Raven's head.

_I shudder and He laughs, He so content on me he doesn't see something drop into Razor's hands. He continues to taunt Razor, laughing and describing what he's going to do to me. Razor tilts his Head and looks at me he stares at me, why? He shakes his head._

"Why don't we ask the lady what she wants to do?" Razor flings his arms and several Disc objects spin through the air lancing through the cuffs on Raven's arm and legs.

_I'm Free! I channel my powers into a telikenetic bolt that lashes out at Holmes, It knocks him back, and he hits the wall hard. _

"You can't do this," Holmes Gasps "Master? Master? Master where are you help me"

"There's no-one here to Help you Holmes, This time you will die"

_I should stand between Razor and Holmes but I don't know where I stand on this. No one has the right to play god, but after what Holmes tried to do to me and what he told me I understand Where Razor stands but I'm a Titan and I can't allow this._

"No" Raven states firmly Razor looks at her, "He can face justice in the courts" She doesn't sound as sure as she normally would and Razor snorts,

"Justice, Justice is a word that has very little meaning in today's society; you think you can bring Him to Justice in the courts that his father runs?"

_He's right we both know it, Holmes will never see a sentence, his father has too much influence, he'd never see an overnight cell let alone one for the rest of his life._

"And what do you propose? His death?"

"Yes" Razor speaks not missing a beat

Holmes Who has been unnoticed while Hero and vigilante discuss his fate, knows that his master has abandoned him; He knows that whether Razor wins the argument or not, he will still kill him, He looks at Raven, he'd fantasized about her for so long and now she would never be his.

Unless…

"No" Razor Shouts as his Blades flash out.

"LORD OBSIDIAN!" Holmes Cries

And all Raven can do is cry out in pain and surprise

Time seems to have frozen for these three, Three who under normal circumstances would probably never had met, but circumstances in this world are hardly ever normal.

Razor's arm is buried in Holmes's back running up through his insides cutting through internal organs and finally sticking out of the top of his head, blood trickles from his nose, His own arm holding a knife is buried into Raven's side.

"Lord Obsidian" He mumbles as Razor retracts the Blade, blood spraying out in gallons drenching the room, He crumples to the floor lifeless, drained of his life fluid and finally dead. His part in the book of life finally closed.

_Pain in my side, he dug a knife in me He's cut something, my head fuzzy, going black, Demon? No Razor above me, Darkness, welcoming me into her cold embrace.

* * *

_

**A/N: Next Chapter up soon Please Review. **


	9. Blood and Flames: Razor

**A/N: I failed my Driving Test, hence the lateness of this chapter. I'm going to ry and increase the chapter lengths massively after this one, but anyway enjoy**_

* * *

_

**_The Razors Edge_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Blood and Flames_**

**_Razor's View_**

_Flames consume only what can be touched, the taint of what has happened will remain in the area, and Sorcerers like the Titan will be able to read them for years no doubt. I look down and Watch the ambulance tear off carrying the injured girl.  
_

_I can't help but think it's my fault If I'd killed Holmes, the girl would have never been injured, what really pisses me off though is where he stabbed her, he was making a statement, him and his 'Master'._

Sirens can be heard as Fire and police services rush to the scene, more paramedics with them, there's no point, though, all the help are standing outside screaming and shouting rudely awakened by the sounds of gun fire and screaming, then the fire alarm and an armoured creature forcing them out onto the streets.

It was one of the help that called for the ambulance, the head butler, a man of complete cool in difficult situations and this was very difficult, after he had phoned the ambulance he was ready to march back in, that was until the front windows exploded outwards in flames.

Razor had worked quickly; he had exited the house and quickly found the estates private gas pump, locking the pump he'd thrown the pipe through a window, specifically the private library's window and left that running before moving quickly through the House, destroying gas pipes and letting the highly flammable gas fill the air, a few small propane tanks for the outdoor barbecue left in specific rooms and the destruction would quickly be wrought.

It had as well the windows of the manor blew outwards causing the butler to protect his face and then the demon like figure strode through the flames, knocking the butler to the side, he began to pick up pace and seemingly disappeared into the night

All though not far as many of the help had hoped, as he sat on the corner of a nearby building looking to the entire world like some twisted Gargoyle.

_An explosion erupts from the House followed by several others, the canisters, I'd put down specifically so they'd do…_

The Manor slowly but surely collapses falling down onto itself clouds of dust bursts outwards, debris crashing against the perimeter wall.

_That, A great big message to Holmes Sr. Shame he wasn't here, I'd have loved to have shown him, what his son was, though most likely he knew, probably funded it to. The Fire Departments seem to realise it's pointless but they fight on, everyone bangs on about superheroes never realising that it's people like these who're the real heroes aided by no powers, they put them selves in danger and yet they'll hardly get a mention, Superman flies and uses that Ice breath front page news._

_A flapping noise catches my attention._

"You come to join me? Sing Ding-Dong the witch is dead?"

"I came here to save Raven" Robin's narrowed eyes doing their best impression of his mentor boring a hole into the back of Razor's head

"Your about Five minutes too late, she's on her way to Hospital"

"I know. What did you do?"

"Me? I saved her from a fate worse then Death, or I tried anyway, she was stabbed through the side. We gonna Dance or are we gonna sit here yappin?"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly, he adjusted his positioning, in case Razor rushed at him.

"We'll talk, who are you?"

"Ha, you watch too many movies you know that, No sensible person would give up such information, my name for you and you friends is what the Robot came up with."

"Cyborg" Robin corrected him

"Huh, same as Henshaw" Razor said quietly to himself as he stood up turning round to face Robin

_He's in a battle ready position, I really don't fault him, If it was me, I'd be wary, I tilt my head slightly._

"Tit For Tat Robin you ask one question, I ask one. How did you find me?"

_He explains, of course I'd had some inkling that the titans had a monitor on emergency call, That warned them if certain words were mentioned, true the Word "Raven" and "Dying" would have set so many alarms in the Titan's Base that I'm surprised I couldn't hear It from here._

"My Turn" Robin speaks prowling left and right Staff held to his side "When did you're parents die?"

_I freeze How did… of course he's Batman's little protégée, memories rush back, the whole reason I'd started this… well I suppose it could be called crusade, was cause of what happed to my family, I let out a long sigh._

"A year ago, my family used to live here in the "District", before it was the district, nice area too. They ran a jewellery shop together; I was sent away for a few years, due to my, abilities, by coincidence or divine intervention" He spat "On my return, they were murdered by the West Coast faction of the Blood Devils. As an example to the other shop keepers in the area" he paused for a minute looking back at the fire.

He turns back and glares at Robin

"I'm sorry for what happened to your companion but I will leave and I will continue my…crusade because you don't have the guts to heap the justice that these people deserve"

_He lets out a small chuckle, he expected me to say that, and I can't help but think myself that it's slightly clichéd, I know that I might, make that probably won't leave this rooftop under my own steam, In the fight against the Titans I never hit him when he was prepared. He'll no doubt beat me but he'll know he was in a fight._

The Blades lash out and he moves on the offensive instantly striking at Robin who easily dodges and blocks each thrust and parry, and follows with several counter strikes, the thick armour protects Razor but Robin knows what he's doing, where to strike, during the battle against this crazed vigilante he gained his measure watched where he'd protected himself and where to strike.

But Razor is also no combat amateur and he does the same as Robin neither giving an inch, both out to cripple the other, one so he can get away the other so he can bring a killer to justice.

Robin, moves to block an attack that never came, uppercuting the Boy Wonder's Bo staff into the air he thrusts forward only for Robin to Jump into the air and land perfectly on the flat of the blade.

"Your right I do watch too many movies" Robin smirks from his position and lances his foot out catching Razor in the chin snapping his neck back.

At the same time Razor retracts the Blades leaving Robin with no footing and as the Teen Wonder Flips he's struck with a back kick that sends him flying backwards.

Robin manages to gain control of his journey quickly, flipping and landing in a crouched position, he stares at his attacker framed by the flames of the Holmes Estate. Razor's armours is too strong for any conventional means of attack, it's all about leverage and timeing.

_He Dashes towards me, I stand and wait till he's close enough and lance a punch out, he Ducks under it, grabs my arm and flips me over, He's still holding on to my arm, my Elbow facing him and I realise with slight horror what he's going to do!_

An inhuman scream, captures the attention of the rescue services down on the street all look up but another explosion returns their attention to the burning building.

_Arrggh, he didn't disappoint Stamped straight on my elbow, my armour can't do anything against something of that nature, he steps back and I take the chance to move, He know I can heal, he'll be waiting hoping to strike my weak human flesh, with some sort of incapacitating device. Hang on, what's he smirking for._

The explosion blows Razor backwards, when he had dodged the blow and flipped Razor; Robin had managed to wedge a small explosive Disc between the interlocking plates of Razor's armour.

Much to Robin Surprise though, Razor still stands, momentarily as he topples and crashes to the floor, the fight finally knocked from him, he's still conscious though and groans.

_Bastard, Used my own armour against me, I can't even manage_ _to shift back to heal, I won't die or at least I hope not. He stands over me a cable tie in hand, he still wants to take me in, and no doubt this is one the Bat invented to deal with super strong foes._

A clapping interrupts the moment and both Robin and although it hurts to do so Razor look in the direction of said noise.

Stood in the shadow of the roof access is some sort of figure, the shape is vague as though it's wearing a cloak of some sort, Smoke billows from where the feet should be, reminding Robin somewhat of the Phantasm footage he had seen. The face is skeletal in likeness, white and gaunt drawn quite close to the bone; a scar runs through the middle of the face, so Deep that actual bone can be seen.

"Congratulations Robin" a thousand voices speak from all angles and Robin shudders. If he had looked down he would have seen Razor's eyes wide staring in horror at the creature before them.

"He is a tenacious bastard that one but, of course someone who follows their base nature of revenge can't expect to beat some one of such, spirit and ability as yourself"

He strides forward revealing that he is indeed wearing some type of cloak, the ground hisses where he stands and acrid smoke rises, Phantasm may have been trickery but deep down Robin knew this was real, a sense of evil was thrown from the cloaked figure as he strode forward , his eyes cast in shadow, keeping his gaze hidden.

_My blood may literally freeze as he strides ever closer, and as I watch a single memory goes through my mind, the night I gave him the scar that dominates his features, five years ago. I need to change and heal but that leaves me more susceptible to his powers, but in this state I'm no good to anyone and Robin is in some deep shit._

Robin glowers at the figure, his well trained mind watching for any sign of attack.

"Hold it" The boy wonder states backing up slightly, his gaze never leaving the figure "I don't know what you want and I don't really care but this night of madness ends here"

"Foolish boy this night of madness is only just beginning" The cloaked figure laughs, raising a hand, Dark Energy crackles around it.

_We are screwed…_


End file.
